


Vored by the Bull

by WriterMaraMara



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Anal creampie, Anthro, Bull - Freeform, Cock Vore, Digestion, Furry, Gay Sex, M/M, Muscles, bones - Freeform, dildo, disposal, dragon - Freeform, scaley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterMaraMara/pseuds/WriterMaraMara
Summary: A commissioned story featuring two F-List characters.
Kudos: 29





	Vored by the Bull

Manos had Kazul pinned to the bed as his massive cock slammed into his ass repeatedly and without mercy. What seemed to start out as a simple hook-up was looking to turn into a full-blown ass destruction. The mature dragon, normally the largest of creatures but in this case outsized by the admittedly mutant minotaur, was rocking back and forth on the bed with his tongue hanging out and his eyes rolled up. He had been taking it for well over an hour and Manos thought that at this point he must have lost his mind. Manos pulled his shaft out of him and let him take a breather.

The meet-up started at a bar with shared drinks, some groping, and Kazul seeming to have the idea that he’d be the one on top. Manos had overtaken him with his aggressive groping and fondling, and had pinned him to the wall of a bar in a way that left him incapable of escaping as Manos made out with him for minutes of tongue-shoving, throat-stuffing action. He made Kazul his bitch in front of everyone in the bar, and when they left they knew Manos would be stuffing his ass.

Manos was fifteen feet tall and was a muscle monster. His four foot cock was almost a foot thick, and was covered in the fluids from Kazul’s ass after cramming it repeatedly for so long. He reached over to pick up a glass of water in his huge fingers and emptied it in his mouth. He looked down at himself and realized that his abs and pecs were covered in Kazul’s cum without him noticing. “Hey, you sure blew your load a few times,” he said, “I didn’t even get to my first one yet! Talk about greedy bottoms.” He got back on the bed and turned Kazul over onto his front. He took a good look at Kazul’s blown-out hole and whistled. “Mm, I’m really doing a number on you. Well, I’m still horny so we’re still going!”

Considering how big and strong Kazul was normally, this was out of the ordinary for him, but to be expected when faced down with a bigger, stronger male. Manos could admire the dragon’s muscles as they flexed and writhed under him and his guts were stretched and filled. Manos pumped his hips steadily and without mercy, and even drooled as he admired Kazul’s muscularity from above. He leaned in and bit at the nape of his neck with his square, herbivorous teeth.

Kazul groaned out in pleasure from the bite, suddenly finding his voice from the sensation of the teeth grinding his skin between them. His ass spasmed and twitched, and so did his cock, firing out the last load of cum he had left in him now that Manos had wringed the rest out through his ass. His groan was long and ame from within his belly, “Eaaaugh!” As his asshole clenched and squeezed down on Manos’ cock once more, the massive bull let his own seed loose.

His massive balls quivered and drew up in his sack, held there while it wrinkled, before dropping loose and firing forth his cum inside. Kazul already felt filled from how much of an unyielding and mighty cock was occupying him, but with the cum that came surging in it was more like a fire hydrant was opened up in his ass. His gut swelled magnificently, becoming round and bloated in a minute while gooey cum shot from Manos’ flexing and twitching dick like four pump-action shotguns stuffed in his butt at once.

Manos let his dick rest inside him for a moment, still twitching and throbbing as his powerful heart pumped blood through it. Kazul found that he didn’t grow flaccid after a while, only that his erection was less hard on the outside. Eventually, Manos withdrew slowly and let a loud slurping noise come from Kazul’s ass. His hole had come to grow accustomed to it and clench steadily around it, and made a sucking noise like it didn’t want to let go.

Kazul’s ass was cratered and cored, gaped, looking more like a hole in the ground than an anus. He slid his dick up between his legs and let it rest between his thighs and up against his balls, making a point to show how much bigger his was. He wrapped his arms around Kazul’s body and squeezed him tightly as he grew comfortable and dozed off for a bit. He held Kazul in place, leaving him unable to pry himself free from his strong, muscular arms and forcibly held tight against his monstrous body.

When Manos awoke, he was still hard and Kazul was asleep as well. Manos figured that now would be as good a time as any to wrap things up. He let go of Kazul and let him lie on his back, then moved down to the base of the bed. His dick throbbed hard once more, and he was ready to start the next phase.

Manos lifted Kazul’s feet up and pressed them together, then took the tip of his tail and tucked it between them so the tail ran parallel to his legs. With that done, Manos lined his cock up with Kazul’s body and pressed it against the lower end. His urethra stretched open wide to accept it in, and he pleasured himself with stuffing just the feet in to start with. He pinched and pulled on his nipples once more as the sensations ran up his cock, and then pushed more in. Slowly but surely, Kazul’s legs slid up into Manos’ cock.

This didn’t go unnoticed, though, and once Kazul’s legs were up to his knees he stirred awake, pulling his legs up as he tried to get comfortable. “Ah ah ah,” Manos said, grabbing his legs and keeping them together, “You’re not getting outta here.”

Kazul suddenly panicked and tried to get out, clawed at the bed and writhed around, but was unable to get himself free. His tail writhed and wriggled inside Manos’ cock, but it was only to the bull’s pleasure that it slid around inside him. “What are you doing? You can’t vore me!” Kazul said. He was doing his best to get free but the process had already begun. Inside Manos’s cock, small nubs were pushing in to keep him from pulling out as well as pull and suck him further in. He lost all feeling in his toes and feet as the digestion process had already begun.

Inside Manos’ body, special digestive enzymes loosened up the flesh and muscle of Kazul’s body painlessly, making it feel like he was sinking into a void deep inside Manos’ body. The flesh, once stripped, was pulled into Manos’ seminal vesicle and ground down further until it was pure protein, and once it circled back around into his testicles it’d be processed into cum. Manos felt his balls swell as he further consumed Kazul and loved the feeling. Kazul’s writhing made him lose control of his bowels, and soon Manos’ own cum that had been shot up into the dragon was shooting back out into his cock to return from whence it came.

Kazul was now waist-deep in Manos’ cock, and his tail had been swallowed up inside the shaft. As he tried to claw at the bull’s abs, he found them scraping uselessly against his steely muscle. Manos grabbed his hands by the wrists to keep him from struggling even further, and then directed them down to his waist and into Manos’ urethra just as it eclipsed his rump. Kazul was now pinned and helpless. Even his wings were useless in trying to free him, as his legs were now in the middle of digestion and wouldn’t even be usable if he freed himself.

Manos’ cock was now stretched wide to accommodate all of Kazul’s body, and he was entirely covered with the shaft’s interior as the nubs inside pulled him down. They were like small tongues that licked and rubbed against him, covering him in Manos’ slick pre-cum that still bubbled up from inside his balls. Now all slicked up, there was nothing keeping him from sliding into Manos’ depths to be subsumed entirely. Even his wings were forcibly folded up before he was suddenly shoved in past his head. He screamed and shouted, struggling inside and making Manos’ cock bulge inside as he tried to break free with his last ounce of strength, but it was useless. Once his wings were in, Manos’ slit closed and his fate was sealed.

Manos sat down on the edge of the bed, massaging his cock and pushing him further in and around while his balls continued to grow larger, churning up the remnants of the large dragon inside. He winced as he felt the bones poke against his insides, and wasn’t surprised how tough they were considering the strength of dragon bones. The last sensations of Kazul’s struggles were his screams as his lungs ran out of air and the shouts made his tract tickle with vibrations.

Manos went back to sleep after that, and let the rest of the dragon digest inside of him. When he awoke in the morning, he felt rather sore in his balls. All over his balls, really, as the dragon’s bones had failed to digest or break down at all, and instead were jutting out inside them. Manos swung his massive cumtanks around, and could feel the bones shift inside as he fondled at them.

He headed home, dressed in a trench coat with a belt keeping his cock up against his body and not sticking out in front of him. When he got back to his house, a former warehouse, he went over to the area dedicated for masturbation that he had set up. Shelves of dildos and cocksleeves surrounded a few pieces of furniture, and a TV was set up to let him watch whatever he pleased. Manos wheeled out a fucking machine and attached a sizeable dildo to the front, then lay down on a bench and lined his ass up with the dildo before turning it on.

The machine pumped his ass and spread it out good and wide, making loud squelches as it penetrated him slowly at first, then progressively faster. He turned on some porn and watched it while his hands were wrapped around the legs of the bench, keeping him in place. His hard cock twitched and throbbed, swinging upwards towards the bottom of the bench with loud thumps. He felt his first orgasm coming, and when it did it was quite the experience.

The cum came out in gouts and spurts, though this time the wads were bones covered in his cum. Clattering noises rang out through the warehouse as they fell onto the concrete floor. One of his harder jets of cum flew out past the edge of the bench and towards the TV stand, and among the cum was Kazul’s skull, totally stripped and bleached with Manos’ bull cum.

It didn’t take one cum to get all those bones out, and Manos spent over two hours getting his ass railed by the steadily pounding machine. The lewd fucking and sucking noises coming from his ass as the two-foot dildo plunged into his depths and stimulated his prostate to make him cum out the entirety of what was added the previous night. Everything that Kazul was went into Manos’ balls, and was now shooting out with every orgasm the bull had. He felt the last of it shoot out, and he finally turned the machine off. The only thing that was left was the tail, stuck inside his shaft, He reached in with his hand and pinched the tip with his fingers, and slowly pulled out the interconnected tail bones like they were urethral beads. With the last and widest bone pulled out, the last spurt of cum flew from his cock and up into the air before splattering down on his chest.

“Wew, that sure was a lot,” he said, tugging on one of his nipple rings. He lifted up the skull and licked the cum from it, then grinned cheekily. “Wish I had another one of you so I could do it again.”


End file.
